movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
M.O.D.O.K.
M.O.D.O.K. is a powerful villain and a henchmen of The Mandarin and Dormammu. He appeared in Iron Man 4, Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu and Iron Man 5. His Voice is spoken by Nick Sullivan. Biography Iron Man 4 M.O.D.O.K. helped The Mandarin by escaping. He freed him from his no-light cell. After that the guards and War Machine attacked them. M.O.D.O.K. killed all the guards with his mind control and kidnapped War Machine Later, The Mandarin kidnapped Stark's girlfriend Pepper Potts and killed her. Stark was very angry and attacked The Mandarin. War Machine attacked M.O.D.O.K. War Machine disabled M.O.D.O.K.'s power and shot in his head and he flew in the building. War Machine thought that M.O.D.O.K. was death but he was still alive. Later M.O.D.O.K. heard of the death of The Mandarin. M.O.D.O.K. was very angry and he wanted a new boss. He joined Dormammu's army. He told him about the death of The Mandarin. Dormammu said that it won't happen again because he will attack the Avengers by himself. The Incredible Hulk 2 The plane of the Leader lands somewhere. He steps out of his plane. M.O.D.O.K. is waiting for him and asks of he killed the Hulk. The Leader ignored this and they walk to the boss. The boss shows himself as Dormammu and is angry that Leader has not killed the Hulk. Moon Knight Dormammu is watching at the battle with Moon Knight and Bushman and says to The Leader and M.O.D.O.K.: "If they can have a new member we should also have a new member". And he takes a picture of Zemo and shows it to the Leader and M.O.D.O.K. Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu Dormammu is preparing with his team to attack. M.O.D.O.K. says he knows a man that is also good for their team. Ok get him says Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. flues away back to Earth. The Leader says that he has to make the decisions because he is the smartest. Shut your mouth: says Dormammu. Zemo says that he really want to kill Captain America. Dormammu says that he is already killed by Thanos. Zemo is angry and says he will kill the Black Panther. Ok good says Dormammu. In the Dark Dimension, M.O.D.O.K. comes back with a new ally: Carl Creel. You take a normal human to me??? Says Dormammu angrily. Yes he is really good. Ok you are right after I am done with him. What?? Says Creel. Dormammu uses his power on Creel. After that Creel has a metal skin. Zemo makes yourself handy, You have to take somebody. Yes, meine leader says Zemo. Zemo was later found by The Avengers. He has stolen something in a crate. Too late says Tony to Zemo. On that moment a portal to the Dark Dimension appears. M.O.D.O.K. flies out of it. Zemo and M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man attacks M.O.D.O.K. together with Falcon, Captain Marvel and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. uses his power on Falcon and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. fires back at Iron Man. He is hit by him. Moon Knight attacks Zemo. He uses his powers on him. Zemo's head is cooking. Zemo's head is full changed by Moon Knight. Later M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo are both defeated. But a portal appears again and M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo escape. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo gives the crate to Dormammu. Good!!. Absorbing Man later also returns. He throws Sharon and Maria on the ground. Good Work, I will kill them both says Dormammu. No says The Leader. It is better to use to lure the Avengers. Ok good then. Dormammu is clear with waiting. We have waited enough. He uses his power and axe appears that flies towards Maria Hill. Hill is hit, and the axe flies again towards him. Her head falls off her Torso. What have you done?? Says The Leader. What I had to do says Dormammu. Sharon is very shocked. You all will attack Earth. The time has come. They all leave. The Leader goes to Hong Kong Asia, Absorbing Man goes to Egypt Africa, Zemo goes to Sydney Oceania and M.O.D.O.K. goes to London Europe. I will deal with America says Dormammu. He calls some Mindless Ones that watch over Sharon. In Europe, M.O.D.O.K uses his mind trick to kill everybody in the Big Ben. After that, he flies to Paris and kills everybody on the Eiffel Tower. Later, M.O.D.O.K. is in Rome at the arena. Black Widow tries to surprise him. But M.O.D.O.K. uses his mind trick to stop her. But Black Panther is faster and hits him with his claws. After that Hulk appears and smashes him on the ground. Black Widow uses her ability to electrocute him. M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and falls unconscious. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo appear. Vision uses his laser on M.O.D.O.K. Black Widow tries to help him. War Machine shoots also on him with his gun. Iron Man, Ant-Man and Wasp fight against the mind trick of M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man finds a way to turn it to him. He does it, and M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and is shot and defeated. M.O.D.O.K. is put in prison by Sharon Carter. Sharon says if he escapes again, The Avengers will be there to stop you. M.O.D.O.K. doesn't care. The next day he is already finding a way to escape. He will contact Justin Hammer. Iron Man 5 To be added Relationship Allies *The Mandarin † - Former Boss and savior *Dormammu † - Boss *The Leader † *Zemo † *Absorbing Man † Enemies *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **James Rhodes/War Machine **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Vision † **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Thor **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Hope van Dyne/Wasp **T"Challa/Black Panther **Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Pepper Potts *Guards - Victims *Sharon Carter Category:MCU Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:White Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Unnamed Characters